Crush for Sale
by undertaker1465
Summary: After a bruising break-up, a Beverly Hills teen hires a fake boyfriend to take her to prom, but when he turns out to be as charming as he is cute, she starts to wonder if he could possibly be the real thing.
1. Chapter 1

Title :Crush for Sale

Description: After a bruising break-up,

a Beverly Hills teen hires a fake

boyfriend to take her to prom, but

when he turns out to be as charming as

he is cute, she starts to wonder if he

could possibly be the real thing.

Disclaimer: I own no one but Carly,

story idea from Fametown.

Chapter 1

Carly's alarm beeped. Her silver-blue eyes fluttered open. She

looked over at the time: 7:30. Carly smiled. Today was the day

she was sure her boyfriend, John, would ask her to prom. They

had been dating for 2 months and she was positive they were

going to be together forever. He was rich, hot, and popular.

What else could possibly matter!

Carly rolled out of bed and into the bathroom. She had

picked out her outfit the night before so she would have

Enough time to get ready. Carly crimped her bleach-

Blonde hair, pulled on her short, pink dress over her

Sun-kissed skin and slid on her pink strap sandals. She

Smiled at herself and grabbed her rhinestone-clad purse.

Carly climbed into her pink corvette and drove to school.

She parked next to a motorcycle owned by none other than

Jeff Hardy. Carly scanned the area looking for him. He was

Sitting on a bench, playing the guitar. Jeff was hot, but he

wasn't in her social league. Not to mention John hated him

Because he was "weird" or something.

Carly walked into school and saw John, but, why was he

Talking to Maryse?

She walked up to him. "Hi, John."

John looked over at Maryse. " One minute." She walked

Away and Jo-Mo looked at Carly.

"I need to talk to you," said John, taking off his sun-glasses.

Carly held in a smile, thinking it was about the prom.

"I'm breaking up with you," he said. Carly's face fell and a tear

rolled down her cheek. John simply walked away, over to Maryse,

And left Carly crying in shock.

What's up gods and goddesses!

I know, it's short, but that's just the way I write chapters. Please

Review and trust me, it gets better as it goes along.


	2. Chapter 2

Title :Crush for Sale

Description: After a bruising break-up,

a Beverly Hills teen hires a fake

boyfriend to take her to prom, but

when he turns out to be as charming as

he is cute, she starts to wonder if he

could possibly be the real thing.

Disclaimer: I own no one but Carly,

story idea from Fametown

Chapter 2

Carly couldn't believe what just happened. Her boyfriend, her soul

mate, John Morrison, the guy she thought was the one, just dumped

Her. She couldn't help but keep replaying the scene in her head

Through all of her algebra class.

Carly never paid attention anyway. She usually just talked to her

Friends, but, now, none of them would talk to her. They wouldn't

Even cast a glance in her direction unless she was the butt of their

Jokes.

None of them were ever true friends, just popular snobs that only

Cared about social groups. Carly couldn't believe they just ditched

Her like that.

"Ms. Brooks are you even paying attention?" said Carly's algebra

Teacher, Mr. Guab.

A deer-in-headlights look appeared on Carly's face as she opened

Her mouth to reply, but no words came out.

Mr. Guab shook his head and resumed teaching the lesson.

Carly heard her so-called ex-friends laughing and joking about her.

She buried her face in her text-book and stayed that way until the bell

Rang.

Carly quickly gathered her things and ran out of the classroom. That's

When she saw him. John had his arm snaked around Maryse's hips as he

Walked out of the classroom. All feelings of sorrow left Carly. She was

Done feeling sorry for her self. Now, she was out for revenge.

Carly knew John would be at the prom, all she had to do was bring

Someone he couldn't stand. That's when it hit her, Jeff Hardy.

What's up all you gods and goddesses!

Special thanks to LGDIB

Carly's come up with the plan, is it gonna' work? Please

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Title :Crush for Sale

Description: After a bruising break-up,

a Beverly Hills teen hires a fake

boyfriend to take her to prom, but

when he turns out to be as charming as

he is cute, she starts to wonder if he

could possibly be the real thing.

Disclaimer: I own no one but Carly,

story idea from Fametown

Chapter 3

Carly strolled through the halls with a smirk on her face.

How could she have not thought about it before? Instead

Of feeling sorry for herself she could've already gotten

Back at her loser ex. Finally Carly spotted Jeff talking

to one of his friends.

"Hi Jeff," said Carly, walking up next to him.

"Uh, hi," said Jeff.

"I need to talk to you alone," said Carly.

"Anything you can say in front of Jeff you can say in

Front of me," said Jeff's friend.

"Shannon," said Jeff.

Shannon looked at him and Jeff jerked his head saying

To leave.

"But, fine. Just send me away. One hot chick talks to you

And your ego gets as big as Kanye West's," said Shannon

Walking away.

Jeff watched him leave and turned his attention back to Carly.

Carly looked around to make sure no one was in ear-distance.

"I need you to be my fake date to prom."

Jeff had a weird look on his face so Carly explained her plan

Further.

"My boyfriend dumped me for Maryse so now I want to get

Back at him and you're the person he'd least want me to go

To prom with," Carly explained.

"Look princess I don't want to get caught up in one of your

Schemes," said Jeff, turning to leave.

"I'll pay you!" said Carly.

"Not for a million dollars," said Jeff, directing his attention

Back to Carly.

"How about fifty?" asked Carly pulling out 50 dollars.

"Ok," said Jeff, taking the money.

Carly smiled and hugged him. Jeff patted her head and

Broke free of her grip.

"Yea, I've gotta go," said Jeff walking over to Shannon.

Carly watched him go and smiled, watching him walk.

She had never noticed before, but he had one heck of a

Butt.

What's up gods and goddesses!

Tank you LGDIB, WweDivaTayTay45, and LilSassy

Sally for reviewing.

The little money thing was from Shake it up. I thought it

Was funny and well I had to put it in my story.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Title :Crush for Sale

Description: After a bruising break-up,

a Beverly Hills teen hires a fake

boyfriend to take her to prom, but

when he turns out to be as charming as

he is cute, she starts to wonder if he

could possibly be the real thing.

Disclaimer: I own no one but Carly,

story idea from Fametown

Chapter 4

It was last period and Carly was staring the clock down,

willing it to move faster. She had to discuss important

Details with Jeff. Like how they were going to act around

Each other, what they were going to do around John, their

Prom outfits. Carly always liked to choreograph clothes

So her and John would match. But now she'll just have to

Do it with Jeff's clothes.

The bell rung and Carly quickly ran out of the classroom.

She didn't see Jeff anywhere but she saw Shannon.

"Shannon!" said Carly, running up to him.

"Oh now you want to talk to me," said Shannon, with a

Smug look on his face.

"Yeah, whatever, what's Jeff's phone number?" said Carly.

Shannon's face dropped. "Oh, here copy it from my phone."

Carly took Shannon's phone and got Jeff's number.

"Thanks Shannon," said Carly, running down the hallway.

She got in her corvette and drove home.

"How was school?" Her mom asked as she walked inside.

"John broke up with me," said Carly, flipping through her

Contacts.

"Are you okay?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah I got a new boyfriend." said Carly, quickly going into her

Room before her mom could ask any more questions. Carly

Called Jeff's number.

"Hello," said Jeff.

"Jeff, it's Carly," said Carly.

"How'd you get my… Shannon!" said Jeff.

"She asked for it," Carly heard Shannon say through the phone.

"We have to talk about the plan," said Carly.

"Alright, Shannon leave," said Jeff.

"Why!" said Shannon.

"Because we have to talk about some things," said Jeff.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" asked Shannon.

"I don't know, go hang out with Matt or something," said Jeff.

"But Matt's a nerd," whined Shannon.

Jeff gave him a look and Shannon walked out of the room,

Mumbling to himself.

"Alright what do you want to talk about," said Jeff.

Carly and Jeff talked for about half an hour. They were going to

Act like they were dating, and when John was around Carly had

A few little plans of her own.

What's up gods and goddesses!

Special tanks to WweDivaTayTay45 for the review

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Title :Crush for Sale

Description: After a bruising break-up,

a Beverly Hills teen hires a fake

boyfriend to take her to prom, but

when he turns out to be as charming as

he is cute, she starts to wonder if he

could possibly be the real thing.

Disclaimer: I own no one but Carly,

story idea from Fametown

Chapter 5

The sun shined through Carly's and woke her

Up. She smiled remembering it was a Saturday

Which meant no school. Carly slid on her fuzzy

Slippers and walked downstairs. Her dad was at

Work and her mom was watching TV.

"So who's your new boyfriend?" Carly's mom

asked as Carly sat down with her.

"Oh ,um, Jeff Hardy," said Carly, not wanting

To talk about him considering she knew next to

Nothing about him.

"The hot guy with the motorcycle?" asked her

Mom.

"Mom!" said Carly

"Sorry, I haven't lost my vision yet and

My eyes love candy," said Carly's mom.

Carly rolled her eyes and smiled.

Sometimes it was unbelievable how much

She was like her mom.

"I can't wait to meet him," Carly's mom said.

Carly froze. "Meet him?"

"Yea! You should invite him to the dinner

Tonight," said Carly's mom.

Carly made some breakfast and went up

To her room. How was she possibly going

To pull off dinner.

She called Jeff and told him about dinner.

"Ugh, this is not worth fifty bucks," complained

Jeff.

"Jeff!" said Carly.

Jeff sighed. "I'll come."

Carly smiled. "Thanks Jeff!

"Yea, yea, now we have to learn as much as

We can about each other," said Jeff.

"Alright, what do you like?" asked Carly.

"Music, art, and motocross," replied Jeff

"How about you?"

"Well I like shopping, tennis, swimming,

and Tattoos," said Carly.

They talked for 2 hours about their likes,

Dislikes, wants, and fears. Carly couldn't

Believe the fearless, punk Jeff Hardy, was

Afraid of water. She also learned Jeff danced.

Carly wouldn't have ever expected that out

Of him. She couldn't believe they had been

In the same schools since 6th grade yet she

Never took the time to know him. By the

End of the conversation, she was glad she

Did this. That's when she realized that this

Wasn't all about getting revenge anymore.

What's up gods and goddesses!

Special thanks to Immortal Quintessence

Guardian for reviewing

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Title :Crush for Sale

Description: After a bruising break-up,

a Beverly Hills teen hires a fake

boyfriend to take her to prom, but

when he turns out to be as charming as

he is cute, she starts to wonder if he

could possibly be the real thing.

Disclaimer: I own no one but Carly,

story idea from Fametown

Chapter 6

Carly waved her blonde hair and put some light

Make-up. She couldn't help but feel nervous about

Jeff coming over tonight. Her mom could figure out

Her plan, or her dad would scare Jeff out of the plan.

Carly sat on her bed until the door bell rang. She

Looked at her clock, 6:30. Carly lazily rolled off her

Bed and answered the door. Jeff was there with his

Purple and red hair pulled back into a messy bun with

A wavy strand hanging down. He wore a silky dark

Purple shirt and some black jeans. Wow, he cleaned

Up.

"Come in," said Carly, smiling and stepping out of the

Doorframe to let him in.

Dinner was actually beyond perfect. Jeff behaved like

A gentleman. He had perfect table manners. And when

They were all joking around after dinner, Jeff had no

Problem fitting in. Carly couldn't believe how much her

And Jeff had in common.

What's up gods and goddesses!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed

I know it's beyond short but I have tons of algebra.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Title :Crush for Sale

Description: After a bruising break-up,

a Beverly Hills teen hires a fake

boyfriend to take her to prom, but

when he turns out to be as charming as

he is cute, she starts to wonder if he

could possibly be the real thing.

Disclaimer: I own no one but Carly,

story idea from Fametown

Chapter 7

Carly sighed. She had absolutely nothing

To do today. It was Sunday and everything was

Closed. She couldn't go shopping because

She wouldn't get her allowance for another

Two weeks and all the money she did have she

Had to save for prom stuff.

Carly groaned. Not even flipping

Through a magazine entertained her.

"Why don't you go over to Jeff's

House?" said Carly's mom.

Carly looked over at her mom. She

Hadn't thought of that.

"I'm sure his parents are dying

To meet you," said Carly's mom, cooking

Breakfast.

"I'll call him," said Carly, scrolling

Through her phone's contacts until she found

Jeff's name.

She went to her room and called

Him.

"Hello," answered Jeff.

"Can I come over to your house

Today?" Carly asked.

"Why?" asked Jeff.

"Because it's Sunday. Everything's

Closed and there's nothing to do. Besides if

You don't let me come over my mom's gonna

Think something's up," said Carly.

Jeff groaned. "Fine."

What's up gods and goddesses!

Thanks to LGDIB!

The next chapter's gonna have Jeff's house

I just cut it out so the chapter wasn't super long.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Title :Crush for Sale

Description: After a bruising break-up,

a Beverly Hills teen hires a fake

boyfriend to take her to prom, but

when he turns out to be as charming as

he is cute, she starts to wonder if he

could possibly be the real thing.

Disclaimer: I own no one but Carly,

story idea from Fametown

Chapter 8

Carly smiled at herself in the mirror.

Jeff was coming to take her to his house and she

wanted to look her best. She wasn't sure why, though.

It was only fake dating, and only until prom.

Carly applied some dark, purple eye shadow

And some dark red lipstick. She pulled her

Hair back into a ponytail. Carly looked herself

Over in the mirror. She felt different without

Pink and rhinestones all over her. It felt

Kind of, good.

Carly was wearing some loose-fitting,

Holy jeans, black boots that went up to her

mid-calf, and a light green tank top. She

Couldn't even recognize herself in the mirror.

Carly heard Jeff's motorcycle rev.

She instantly got excited. This was going to be

Her first time riding a motorcycle.

"Bye mom," said Carly, grabbing her

Bag and heading out the door.

"You look, different," said Jeff, taking

His helmet off. "In a good way."

Carly smiled and Jeff handed her a

Black helmet. He helped her on the bike and

She wrapped her arms around him, just above his

Hips.

'Man, and I thought John had good

Abs,' thought Carly. She moved her

Thumb up a little and felt a stud on his

Belly button. Carly giggled and played with

His piercing. Jeff blushed and quickly started

his motorcycle.

Carly loved riding on Jeff's bike.

She loved how the wind felt on her

Skin, the sound of air rushing past her

Ears. Carly probably would've let go of Jeff

And put her hands up if it weren't for something

Holding her back. She didn't know what it was,

Though.

When they got to the house Jeff

Stepped off his motorcycle and helped Carly

Off. They hung their helmets in the garage and

Jeff took Carly to go and meet his family.

"This is my father," said Jeff.

"I'm Carly," said Carly, extending her

Hand.

"Gil," said Jeff's dad, shaking her hand.

"And that's my brother, Matt," said

Jeff.

"Hi," said Carly, directing her attention

To the guy playing the wii..

"Sup," said Matt, not turning away

From the game.

Carly had tons of fun at Jeff's house.

She got to play the wii with Jeff and

Matt, played with Jeff's dog, and Jeff

Took her down a path through the woods.

The wildlife there was beautiful, tons of

Deer, raccoons, and foxes. But Carly's

Overall favorite, was when the fireflies'

Lights reflected in Jeff's beautiful green

Eyes.

What's up gods and goddesses!

Special thanks for reviews!

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Title :Crush for Sale

Description: After a bruising break-up,

a Beverly Hills teen hires a fake

boyfriend to take her to prom, but

when he turns out to be as charming as

he is cute, she starts to wonder if he

could possibly be the real thing.

Disclaimer: I own no one but Carly,

story idea from Fametown

Chapter 9

Carly had butterflies in her stomach.

It was Monday and it was going to be the

First day of school fake-dating with Jeff. She

Couldn't help but feel nervous.

She looked over at the pink,

Rhine stoned dress she planned to wear.

Something just didn't feel right about

It. Carly put it away and instead

Put on some jean shorts, and a

Purple tank top, some purple converse

And pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

When Carly arrived at school everyone

Looked at her weird, like she was a freak of

Nature. For once, she didn't care what they

Thought of her.

Carly walked into school and saw Jeff

Putting his stuff into his locker.

"Hi Jeff," said Carly, walking up to him.

"Hey," said Jeff." So what's your first

Period?"

"Algebra," said Carly. Jeff held her

Stuff and was walking her to class when she saw

John with Maryse. Carly grabbed Jeff's hand

And saw John shoot some glares in her direction.

Jeff walked Carly to her classes all day

Long but he seemed more like a

Bodyguard than a boyfriend. She was going

To have to teach him to be more romantic.

What's up gods and goddesses!

Special thanks for reviews

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Title :Crush for Sale

Description: After a bruising break-up,

a Beverly Hills teen hires a fake

boyfriend to take her to prom, but

when he turns out to be as charming as

he is cute, she starts to wonder if he

could possibly be the real thing.

Disclaimer: I own no one but Carly,

story idea from Fametown

Chapter 10

Carly and Jeff were heading over to KFC for lunch. Thank god the school let them leave to eat because if she had to see one more minute of John and Maryse making googly eyes at each other, she was going to throw up.

"Thanks for offering to pay for lunch," said Carly. Jeff had offered to pay for everything and Carly thought it was super sweet. Mostly considering John never paid for anything. He always had some excuse, like he forgot his wallet.

"No problem, I was raised a gentleman," said Jeff.

Carly smiled. When they went around the corner off school grounds they saw three high-schoolers smoking and drinking. Carly walked a little closer to Jeff and hoped they wouldn't notice her, but it was too late.

"Hey short shorts, where you goin?" said the tallest. His eyes were bloodshot and he was obviously high.

"Pretend like you don't hear them," said Jeff.

"I asked you a question!" the guy yelled.

Carly and Jeff just continued walking but the guy ran over there, spun Jeff around and punched him in the face. All three of the guys then ran away, laughing.

"Jeff!" Carly screamed, tears running down her face and she knelt down to Jeff.

His right eye was bleeding where he had gotten punched. The guy must have been wearing a brass ring or something.

"Are you okay!" Said Carly.

Jeff chuckled a little. "I got a new wound."

"This isn't funny!" said Carly, still in shock.

She wrapped her jacket around his head to stop the bleeding. It was quickly covered in his blood.

Carly called her and Jeff's parents and they went to the emergency room. He had get six stitches right above his eye. The doctor said he was lucky and that it could've been a lot worse. She stayed with him in the hospital until he was cleared. Jeff told her she could've left a lot earlier but she just wanted to stay with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Carly quickly tapped her pencil on her desk. Why wouldn't the bell ring? Jeff hadn't come to school today and she wanted to go to his house to go check on him. Mostly because she felt responsible.

Finally! The bell rang and Carly was out the door. She got her stuff out of her locker when she heard an all-too familiar voice.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the slut of the school," said John, walking up to her with a smug look on his face.

Carly turned and glared at him. How could she have gone out with such a sleazy jerk.

"So where's your 'boyfriend'," said John, using air quotes.

"He's at home," said Carly.

"You know, you two don't act like boyfriend and girlfriend," said John.

"What do you mean?" said Carly.

"You never kiss, hold hands, or even act all touchy-feely," said John.

"Or maybe we just aren't fond of P.D.A.," said Carly. She tried to walk past him but he slammed his hand on the locker and cut her off. Carly then noticed Shannon taking his stuff out of his locker.

"Shannon!" Carly yelled.

He looked over and saw them.

"Leave her alone!" said Shannon.

"What are you gonna do about it?" said John.

Shannon ran up to him and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!" John yelled as he bent over and held his shin.

Shannon grabbed Carly and they ran to her car.

"Thanks Shannon," said Carly.

"You're welcome," said Shannon."You're my best friend's girlfriend, I gotta watch out for you."

Carly said goodbye to Shannon and drove to Jeff's house. She knocked on the door and his dad answered.

"Carly! It's great to see you! Jeff's in his room," said Gil.

"Thanks," said Carly.

She walked into Jeff's room and he groggily lifted his head up. "Carly? You came to visit?"

"Of course," said Carly, sitting on the edge of his bed. "It was my fault you got punched."

"It wasn't your fault," said Jeff. "I probably would've gotten punched even if you weren't there."

Carly smiled and began to admire his tan, shirtless body. The covers were only pulled down past his chest but that was still enough to make a girl go , his new scar made him that much sexier. Carly quickly shook the thoughts out of her mind. He was just a fake-date. But he doesn't have to felt a cold breeze pass her and shivered.

"You okay," said Jeff.

"Yea, it's just a little cold in here," said Carly.

"You can, climb under the covers with me," said Jeff.

As much as Carly would like to snuggle under the covers with him, she knew he was just kidding so she giggled and smacked his arm.

"I heard John talked to you today," said Jeff.

"How did you, Shannon," said Carly.

Jeff nodded. "What did he say?"

"He was just saying how we're not romantic with each other," said Carly.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Jeff.

Carly explained they needed to be more romantic in school, especially when John was around. Jeff agreed and Carly got a little excited. Let's just say she wouldn't mind getting a little touchy-feely with Jeff.

What's up gods and goddesses!

Sooooooo sorry about lateness I've had no time, by the way, does anyone here have a foot? If so add me I'm Undertaker97.

Thanks for the reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Carly did her hair while waiting for Jeff to come pick her up. She had asked him to take her to school so John would get jealous, and she really wanted to ride on Jeff's motorcycle again.

Carly pulled back her hair and heard an engine rev. She quickly grabbed her stuff and ran outside. Jeff got off his bike and handed her a helmet.

"Should you be driving this soon after your surgery?" Carly asked, knowing his medicine probably strongly recommended against it.

"Nope. Which is why you're gonna drive," replied Jeff.

Carly froze. "What?"

"Well I can't drive us to school," said Jeff.

"You drove here perfectly fine," said Carly.

"That was when I was by myself. Now I've got a passenger," said Jeff.

Carly groaned and got on. Jeff sat right behind her and put his hands on hers. Carly could feel his abs pressed against her back through his shirt and bit her lip.

"Ready?" said Jeff.

Carly nodded her head. She was beyond nervous.

Jeff took her hand and they started moving. Carly tried to hide her smile but failed miserably and wound up with a huge grin on her face.

Carly scooted back in the chair a little and accidentally rubbed on Jeff. She blushed and tried to hide her face.

God he felt so good. Carly sat up straight to where she was pressed up against him. Jeff blushed a little but shook it off.

When they got to the school Carly made sure they parked right next to John's car. When John saw them he shot a death glare and Carly smirked.

They got off and Carly grabbed Jeff's hand with a smug look on her face as they went into the was so glad John was the jealous type.

Jeff walked Carly to algebra and she sat down her stuff. When she looked up the guy in front of her looked extremely familiar. Like, she had seen him before.

She studied his features for a second and that's when it hit her. He was the guy that hit Jeff!

What's up gods and goddesses!

Thanks for the reviews!

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Carly quickly looked down to hide her face, hoping he hadn't seen her. She took a quick glance up and he didn't seem like he'd noticed her. Carly let out a soft, relieved sigh. 'I have to tell Jeff,' thought Carly. She tried to go look for him quickly but the ball rang.

Carly pouted as the teacher did attendance. She tried to think of the guy in front of her's name. Carly's definitely seen him around school before. He had a small mohawk with green tips, blue eyes, and was wearing a shirt that said "I'm Awesome!".

'What's his name!" Carly thought, doing her best to think of it.

"Mike Mizanian?" The teacher called.

"Here!" Said the guy in front of Carly.

'Mike Mizanian!' Thought Carly with a smirk. He was going to pay for what he did.

Carly paid no attention to the teacher the entire period. He was just giving them a stupid lecture anyway. The bell rang and Carly was the first person out of the classroom. She ran quickly through the halls toward Jeff's locker and waited for him to get there. Jeff came casually atrolling down the hall a minute later and looked surprised to see here there.

"What's wrong?" said Jeff, noticing the urgency in her eyes.

"I know who hit you!"

What's up gods and goddesses!

I am so so so so so so so so so soooooorrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy about the beyond late post! I was having troubles in algebra and my mom said to focus on my school work and then I can focus on my story. So school's almost out and I can finally update again! Yay! :) All reviews and comments appreciated thanks! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jeff's eyes widened. "Who was it?"

"It was Mike Mizanian," said Carly.

"Did he see you?" asked Jeff.

"I don't know, maybe," said Carly.

Jeff took off his jacket and handed it to her. "Here put this on."

Carly put his jacket on and pulled the hood over her head. "What are you going to do?"

Jeff sighed. "I don't know, I just want it to be over."

Their conversation was cut short by a loud banging and yelling in the next hallway. They quickly ran over there and saw John and Mike throwing Shannon into the lockers and repeatedly punching and kicking him.

"Shannon!" Carly yelled. Jeff ran over and tried to help but they attacked him as well. Jeff held his own for the most part but John got a good hit in on his side.

A teacher ran over and broke them apart when he heard all the commotion.

He grabbed John and pulled him off of Jeff. "What's going on here!" He yelled.

Shannon stood up and ran behind Jeff. "Those jerks just attacked me out of no where!"

"Come with me!" The teacher yelled. "You too." He said, looking over at Carly.

Carly had to tell the principal exactly what she saw. She told him her and Jeff heard banging and yelling so they went to check it out and saw Mike and John beating Shannon up so Jeff stepped in to help. Jeff got off easy with just saturday detention but Mike and John got I.S.S. for the rest of the week.

What's up Gods and Goddesses!

I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before it sort of just slipped my mind. John is John Morrison. I just realized I hadn't clarified that yet.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Carly sighed. She was at the mall with her mom trying to find a dress for prom but she couldn't seem to find any that really stuck out from the rest.

"How about this one?" Her mom asked. She was holding a knee-length sky blue dress with some little rhinestones around the collar. Carly sighed and shook her head no. Her mom groaned and went back to the dress racks.

Carly used to have so much fun looking through all the dresses, trying each and everyone on, but now she just wanted it to end. Carly looked around when she heard a familiar voice.

"Just come on."

'Shannon' thought Carly.

She looked at where the voice was coming from and saw Jeff and Shannon.

"What are we doing her?" said Jeff.

"I'm gonna go hide in the women's dressing room," said Shannon.

"Why am I here?" asked Jeff.

""So you can back me up if I get caught," said Shannon.

Shannon turned a corner and ran into Carly.

"Hey, Carly. What are you doing here?" asked Shannon nervously.

"I'm just picking out my prom dress. What are you two doing here?" said Carly.

"We weren't gonna sneak into the ladies room if that's what you're thinking," said Shannon quickly.

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Carly.

"Well um, we um, J-Jeff had a feeling that you were getting your dress, and he made us come by to be supportive," said Shannon.

"Well how did he know I was getting my dress," said Carly.

"Um, you guys have that, psychic connection," said Shannon. Jeff was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Nice cover, Shan," said Carly. Shannon blushed and looked down at his feet.

Carly's mom walked over "Alright Carly this is the last one for, oh hi Jeff," said Carly's mom.

"Hi," said Jeff.

"Who's your friend?" Carly's mom asked looking at Shannon.

"This is Shannon." said Jeff.

"It's nice to meet you," said Shannon. "Me and Jeff were just leaving."

"But Shannon, didn't you wanna do something?" Said Jeff, with an innocent look on his face.

Shannon blushed. "No! Now let's go!"

Carly let out a little giggle and looked at the dress her mom brought her. It actually wasn't that bad. It went down to just below her knees with pink at the top and the rest was black.

She tried it on and it fit perfectly. When Carly looked herself over in the mirror she thought she looked amazing and was a little disappointed Jeff wasn't still there yo see her. Carly shook off the feeling and told her mom this was the one she wanted. Jeff would be in for quite a surprise at prom.

What's Up Gods and Goddesses!

I am having such a freaking writer's block. Sorry the chapters are taking a while I'll do my best to be faster.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Crush For Sale

Chapter 16

The school day had been beyond long and boring. It was near EOC time so all they were doing in class is reviewing. "Ugh," said Carly as her teacher went over the same thing for what seemed like the hundreth time. Carly's phone vibrated in her pocket and she was surprised to see it was a text from Jeff. "Hey school's boring I'm ditching wanna come ; D" Carly smirked and replied, "Sure but how are we gonna get out of class?" The moment she sent the reply, the intercom came on with a voice that could only belong to Shannon. " Carly Brooks please report to the front office you are being signed out." Carly sped out of the classroom as fast as she could to the front office. She saw Jeff leaning against the entrance door and smiled.

"How on Earth did you convince Shannon to do that?" asked Carly. Jeff looked up and smirked. "He owed me one," said Jeff. They went straight to Jeff's motorcycle and rode for around 15 minutes. "Where are we?" asked Carly, awestruck by her surroundings. There were beautiful, vibrant flowers and trees surrounding them. It was the most beautiful place Carly had ever seen. "This is my hiding place," said Jeff. "No one else knows about it. It's where I come to relax." "It's amazing," said Carly. "It gets better," said Jeff. He grabbed Carly's hand and led her through the trees. Carly's jaw dropped. There was a beautiful pool of water with a small waterfall and stream flowing into it. She couldn't even imagine how beautiful it would look in the moonlight. "This is the most beautiful place I've ever seen!" said Carly.

Her and Jeff just relaxed by the pool in perfect silence for hours until they had to go home. He drove her home and kissed her hand at the door. Carly blushed, went to her room, and let herself fall on her bed with a happy sigh.

What's up gods and goddesses!

I owe you guys beyond an apology. I just lost interest in this story but I've returned! I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Carly woke up at 5 in the morning due to her phone ringing. She tried to ignore it but the stupid person kept calling back. Carly groaned as the person called back again and noticed it was Shannon.

"What on Earth do you want!" said Carly.

"Jeff's missing!" yelled Shannon.

"What!" said Carly.

"His dad found out about him ditching and he started yelling at him and then Jeff yelled back and then his dad grounded him and then Jeff took off and I can't find him ANYWHERE!" said Shannon.

"Shannon, breath. I'm pretty sure I know where he is," said Carly.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!" said Shannon.

"I didn't know he was missing!" said Carly.

"Maybe if you would answer your phone, YOU WOULD KNOW! For all I know you two could've gone on a romantic montage or something!" said Shannon.

"Look Shannon I'll talk to you later, " said Carly. She hung up, put on a hoodie and some sweats, and went to grab her keys.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Carly's mom.

'Crap' thought Carly. She sighed and decided she'd have to tell the truth. "Well, Jeff kinda took off and I'm gonna go find him."

"Alright. But if you come back pregnant you're grounded for the rest of your life," said Carly's mom.

"Mom!" said Carly. She just couldn't believe her mother sometimes.

Carly sped toward the place Jeff took her yesterday. He'd have to be there. She was so worried about him. What if he wasn't there? What if he got kidnapped or something? Carly let out a huge sigh of relief when she saw his motorcycle there. She walked further on through the trees and found him asleep next to the pool. Carly smiled and sat down next to him. She ran a strand of her hair right under his nose until he woke up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came looking for you," She replied. "You have no idea how worried people are about you. Shannon called me like 15 times!"

He smirked "I feel loved."

Carly decided she needed to wipe that smug look off his face, so she pushed him in the lake. He let out a girly scream when the cold water touched him.

"You know I don't like water!" He yelled. Carly just laughed at him. Jeff grabbed Carly's foot and pulled her in with him. She squealed and immediately clung on to him

"The water's so cold!" said Carly. She pressed her face into Jeff's neck, savoring the warmth that come from it. The sun was just beginning to rise and looked beautiful when it hit the water. She looked up into Jeff's eyes and blushed. He smirked and gently pulled her hair out her face and behind her ear. Carly pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss. She couldn't believe how good he was at it! The sparks were flying as Carly ran her fingers through his hair, reluctantly pulling away when she needed to breathe. She would have to remember to thank Shannon for calling.

When Carly got home she couldn't stop thinking about Jeff. Her phone went off and she saw it was a text from… John?

John: I want you back

What's up Gods and Goddesses!

Awww man it's a cliffhanger!

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Carly stared at her phone. Four simple words just turned her best day ever into a nightmare. She re-read the message over and over again. John wants her back? All the memories from dating John came rushing back to her. They certainly had their good times and their bad. Everything was great when they first started dating. John walked her to class every day, carried her things for her, never made her pay for anything, opened doors for her, and they talked non-stop. But towards the end of their relationship, he wouldn't even acknowledge her presence in public, she started having to carry his stuff because "his arms were tired from working out," he seemed to always "forget" his wallet every time they went out, the door often got slammed in her face because he stopped holding them for her, and she was lucky if he said a sentence to her a week, and Carly would never for get the time he called her by the wrong name and didn't even seem to notice.

_Carly walked through the halls of her school, in pursuit of her boyfriend, John. She smiled when she saw him putting his books in his locker._

"_Hey John!" said Carly. He turned and looked at her, his face showing indifference._

"_Hey Maria," said john._

_Carly's smile immediately fell into a frown. "What?" she asked._

"_I said hey, turn your ears on," said John.._

_Carly's phone went off again. She looked at it and I was another text from John._

_John- Whadya say ; )_

_Carly smirked and replied_

_Carly- You know it babe Meet me by my locker tomorrow morning ; )_

_What's up Gods and Goddesses!_

_Special thanks to 123 for reviewing!_

_I am aware this is a short chapter but please review anyway! : )_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Carly woke up 2 hours early and immediately started piling layers of make-up on her face. She curled her hair to perfection and pulled on a pink, rhinestone studded dress. Carly grabbed her 3 inch pink heels and headed out to her corvette. She drove to school and continually re-applied her cherry red lipstick. When she got to school, Carly once again got stared at, but they were definitely different kinds of stares this time.

Carly immediately went straight to her locker, where her and John are supposed to meet. Whistles came from several guys passing by her, but she just blew them off. There was only one man on her mind. Carly looked around the hall for him. He was late. Unbelievable.

"Hey Carly!" She knew that obnoxious French accent anywhere.

"What do you want Maryse?" said Carly. She turned around to face her but did not expect what she saw. Maryse's making was running down her red, puffy face with her tears.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," She said in between her hiccups.

"What happened to you? You look terrible," said Carly.

"John cheated on me, and told me I never meant anything to him," said Maryse.

"Oh…well, um…I'm sorry that happened to you," said Carly, not sure what to say.

"and I also know you have a plan, and I want in," said Maryse.

Carly smirked. "Well there is something you can do." She whispers her plan into Maryse's ear.

"With pleasure," said Maryse. She went off to go find a certain person.

"Hey! Hardy!" Maryse yelled. Jeff turned away from his locker and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" said Jeff.

"Come with me," said Maryse, grabbing his arm. She tried to pull him but Jeff was being stubborn.

"Why?" said Jeff.

"Because it's very important that you come with me right now," said Maryse.

"I'll come with you," said Shannon. Maryse gave him her signature hand gesture and looked back at Jeff "Just come on!"

Shannon glared. "Unbelievable! Any time a hot girl walks up to us it's always Jeff do this, Jeff do that, Jeff you have to come see this! Why am I never invited to go see something that has to be seen! Don't you think I like to see stuff!"

"Shannon! Chill out!" said Jeff. Shannon just stormed off, stomping his feet like a two-year old. Maryse just stared at him with a look of total disbelief on her face.

"Now what is so important?" said Jeff.

"I can't tell you it's a secret just come with me." said Maryse, pulling on his arm again. Jeff just groaned and let her drag him off to whatever it was she wanted him to see.

Carly stood by her locker and finally saw John coming her way, a cocky smirk in place. She could see Maryse dragging Jeff over out of the corner of her eye.

"So, you wanna go somewhere more private to discuss this," said John.

"No I just wanna do this," said Carly. Maryse dragged Jeff over there and Carly grabbed him and planted a long, sloppy kiss on him. She turned to John, winked, and walked off to class with Jeff. Maryse took a picture of his priceless and sent it to everyone in her contacts.

"Isn't revenge just wonderful," said Maryse. She laughed and walked off, leaving John glaring.

What's up Gods and Goddesses!

Special thanks to 450AirBourne for reviewing!

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It's been a week since Carly got her revenge on John, and her life couldn't be better. Her and Jeff were now officially dating, and she finally had a friend again. Turns out, Maryse and her actually had something in common. They had bonded over their shared hatred of John, and became fast friends.

Speaking of John, he was mortified when everyone got the picture Maryse had sent out. Everyone finally started seeing him as the jerk he was, and he pretty much became the outcast of he school. John was finally getting what he deserved. Unfortunately, some bimbos still fall for his fake charm and go out with him. The relationships only lasted about a week though, until John got bored and went to someone else.

Carly was hurrying, getting all of her stuff out of her locker. She had a date with Jeff at six and wanted to make sure she had plenty of time to get ready.

"Hey, Carly!" said Shannon, walking up to her. "Have you seen Maryse anywhere?"

"No, not since 6th period. Why?" said Carly.

Shannon immediately blushed. "Oh, um… No reason. Just wondering."

Carly smirked. "You like her," she teased.

"Do not!" said Shannon, his face as red as an apple.

"Sure Shannon," said Carly, her smirk still in place.

"Hey guys," said Maryse, walking up to them. Shannon immediately started blushing.

"H-hey M-Maryse," said Shannon, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What's up?" said Carly.

"Well I have two coupons for a free pedicure that are about to expire and I need someone to go with," said Maryse.

"I wish I could go with you, but I'm going out with Jeff tonight," said Carly.

"Dang it!" said Maryse. "I can't go alone It'll be boring."

"Well um, you could hang out with me instead," said Shannon.

"Really? Thanks Shannon no guy has ever agreed to get a pedicure with me before!" said Maryse.

"Oh um, yeah… that's what I meant," aid Shannon. Carly smirked again. Shannon's misfortunes were always funny.

"Yay! We can go and get pretty flowers on our toes and everything!" said Maryse, dragging Shannon away.

Carly just laughed and headed out to her car. She stopped dead in her tracks when she got there.

"Get off my car scumbag!" Carly yelled. John was sitting on the hood of her corvette..

"What are you gonna do about it? Sick you're your little rainbow on me," said John.

"Don't tempt me," said Carly. Get your ugly butt off my car!"

"No, I think I'll stay on your little Barbie-mobile," said John, a smug look on his face.

Carly raised her hand to slap him, but John grabbed her hand and tossed her down by it. She hit the ground hard with a thud.

"Just remember who you belong to Princess," said John. He hopped off her hood and kicked out one her headlights.

Carly couldn't think straight as she lay there. Her head had bounced off the ground and she was pretty sure she had a concussion. She could only someone would find her and help her.

What's up Gods and Goddesses!

Special thanks to 450AirBorne for reviewing!

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Carly's head wouldn't stop pounding. She was sure John had given her a concussion.

"Please find me Jeff," Carly pleaded in her head. She tried to yell for help, but couldn't find the strength to use her voice.

Tears poured down Carly's face. John may have been verbally abusive, but he had never laid a hand on her. Carly could feel her eyelids getting heavier. She felt like she was going to pass out, but she wouldn't give in. If she passed out, she would fall into a coma.

Jeff was pulling things out of his locker when he heard an all too familiar voice,

'

"Hey! Hardy!" yelled John.

"What do you want Morrison?" said Jeff, glaring at the arrogant man.

"I just wanted to tell you that you might wanna look out for your little slut-friend," said Morrison, a cocky grin on his face.

Jeff grabbed John by his shirt and slammed him into the lockers. "What did you do to Carly!"

"Let's just say we had an argument and it got a wee bit out of hand," said John, his cocky smirk still in place. Jeff punched him right in the nose and ran out to the parking lot.

"Carly!" He yelled. Jeff looked for her car and spotted her lying in front of her car. He ran to her and picked her up.

"You found me," said Carly, before she blacked out.

What's up Gods and Goddesses!

Really sorry for the late reply but apparently my teachers think it's funny to assign a bunch of projects at the same time -_-

Skywhisper- Thanks for reviewing : )

450AirBourne- lol I agree poor Shannon. I agree about John too and Carly was found yay lol

Marley- This gave me a good laugh lol and never shoot yourself down I'm sure you've got amazing

Ideas : )

Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jeff quickly pulled out his phone and dialed 911. He held Carly's limp body as close to him as humanly possible, silently willing her to be ok. The woman he spoke to said they'd be over there as quickly as possible.

'Please get here soon,' thought Jeff. He cradled Carly in his arms, running his fingers through her hair. He had wanted to do so much more to John then just punch him, but that would have to wait.

Jeff held her there until the ambulance arrived, followed by the police. Carly was quickly driven to the hospital and John was arrested for assault. The doctors diagnosed Carly with only a slight concussion, much to her relief.

She laid in her hospital bed, holding Jeff's hand as they waited for her to officially be released. Carly couldn't even express the feelings she felt for Jeff right now, but three little words kept ringing in the back of her head. She threaded her fingers through his and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair and brushed her tongue along his lip.

"Ehem," said the doctor as he walked back in. The two quickly separated and blushed. "alright, well I'll just need you to sign these papers and you're free to go." Carly grinned as he handed over the papers. She couldn't wait to leave. Hospitals seriously creped her out.

Carly quickly signed her name and handed back the papers. Her and Jeff got out of there got out of there as quickly as possible and headed over to their secret hide-out. Jeff suggested he should take her home so she could rest, but Carly just wanted to be alone with him, somewhere no one could find them..

For the weeks leading up to prom they had been inseparable and were never seen without the other. On prom night, Jeff went all out and even got them a limo, and Shannon had finally worked up the balls to ask Maryse to go with him. Everything had finally seemed to work itself out.

The End

I"m so sorry this was super late and that it's short but I hope it doesn't suck too bad. Special thanks go to 450AirBorne for reviewing! I'm currently working on a new story that I'm very excited about but I need your guy's help with naming a brand for the male version of a WWE diva. I also need something to call like how the guys are called superstars and the girls are called divas. Thanks for the help and all the support you've given me! Muah!


End file.
